Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Wipeout, also known as Ratchet & Clank: Dason's Revenge in PAL regions is the latest installment in the Ratchet & Clank series. Story Aridia, Narula Forest Ratchet & Clank decided to go camping in the forests of Aridia. They were woken up in the middle of the night by an infobot. Captain Qwark, informs them about his new advert an tells them to go the Taxi-ship he arranged. Ratchet becomes angry and asks why Qwark has woke them up for such a stupid thing. Qwark then tells them the forest they are in is very dangerous and no one has came back alive. Ratchet picks up the brouchure and sees it is all fine. Clank then tells Ratchet he already told him it would be dangerous, but Ratchet never listened. As it was their only lead, Ratchet & Clank decide to get out and locate the ship. Ratchet enters the ship and they are transported to the Cosmonia Galaxy. Sondona, Karimus City Ratchet & Clank meet Qwark who was standing just outside the rendevous point. Clank points out the fighting that is taking place, and Qwark admits that he lied about the advert. Qwark was hired by TerraNova as a mascot and as he knew Ratchet & Clank very well, he was told to get them to Sondona to fight off the Cerulleans. Ratchet defeats the Cerruleans and an infobot was sent by TerraNova at the end of the level. Clank acquires the co-ordinates for Dosalia and downloads them. Dosalia, Cystalanium Refinery The infobot the duo acquired contained top-secret information about the newly discovered substance called Crystalanium. TerraNova had been working on it for years, the labratories and storage was on the planet Dosalia. However, Dason got hold of the information and decided to invade Dosalia and inherit the large amounts of rare and expensive Crystlanium. Ratchet must go inside the refinery, defeating the armies while he progresses through the level. He must also solve puzzle to lock the main gates and to cool down the heating. Before he enters, the Jacker - a shadowy character similar to the Smuggler, but one of the main characters of the game - gives him the Thawer for an amount of bolts, which allows Ratchet to pass through blocked areas of Ice and Crystalanium. Ratchet fixes the trouble of the Refinery and is sent an infobot by TerraNova yet again. However, Ambassador Dason hacked into the transmission and sent Ratchet a message. He was about to decimate Cogon of all life and was going to destroy the Citadel of Cosmonia, the most precious building of all Cosmonia. If the tome of Knowledge was captured by Dason he could ultimately destroy all known life. The Jacker quickly found the origin of the transmission and patched the co-ordinates to Clank. Cogon, Capital City Ratchet and Clank landed on Cogon, to see that little remains of the historic buildings and monuments. The games is inverted into focusing on platforming with Ratchet having jump across many platforms an trenches. Ratchet reached the capitol monument - the centre of Capital City - with soon to encounter his first boss. The Cerrulean Guardian was one of Dason's highly trusted General team. Ratchet defeates him and reaches the Citadel of Cosmonia. He was overwhelmed by the presence of the building. Clank insisted he should keep on moving as there is not much time left. Ratchet's awe was broken by an nearby explosion. The Capitol Monument had been destroyed by Ambassador Dason. Ratchet and Dason encounter eachother for the first time. Dason decided to kill Ratchet to avoid any further impact on his plans of Universal Control, but the Jacker arrived just on time to blow a platform that seperated the two, and teleported Dason to a random location in Cosmonia. Ratchet appreciated the Jacker's help and asked for a favour. The Jacker thought he could be taken to the Planet Latimus, a landmark in Cosmonia. Ratchet didn't mind and they set off for Latimus. Latimus, Nolagia City Category:Games